Mind Trapped
by TheGreatandPowerfulAlex
Summary: "Please! You to understand! I never meant to hurt you!" Asher Montgomery was a normal teenager in high school until his world blew apart by one secret. Trying to put the pieces together, he becomes more and more developed into someone he isn't. Learning things only adds to the chaos. How will he be able to cope after accepting the truth and leading a new life? BoyXBoy Story
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything but the characters and plot. This story is also posted on Wattpad and Quotev by me.  
_

"Please! You have to understand I never meant to hurt you!"

"Save it! How could you do this to me? I trusted you, Cole!" I cried, as I ran away. I had to get away; I needed time to think and clear my head. I wasn't overreacting! There was nothing to understand either. This is something that changed my life greatly, and only now I am learning the truth?

Turning my car into the driveway, I turned it off and sat in the silence. The fair tiny of orange mixed with red hit the good of my car. My phone hasn't stopped vibrating which meant Cole was trying to reach me. I didn't want to talk so I turned my phone off; enjoying the silence that followed.

By now, the porch light had been turned on. It seemed like minutes since I had arrived home but in reality it had been almost two hours. Deciding to finally move, I got out of my car and went inside. The lights had been turned off, the kitchen light stayed on which meant my mother was still awake. Making my way last silently, as I didn't want to be questioned, I quickly went upstairs. For once I was thankful that the steps or floor didn't creak.

Going to my room, I locked my door behind me quietly. Sitting on my bed, I broke down and cried. It would be the first tear of many that would fall and leave me with the gift of a headache in the morning. Hugging my pillow to me, I eventually cried myself to sleep.

I let out a groan in frustration, throwing my phone down. It had been a week since everything had happened. Four days since I stopped crying myself to sleep. I was out with some friends hoping to keep my mind off of things. At least, I was supposed to be. The only person that actually bothered to show up was Luke!

"I told you they weren't coming the last hundred time you tried calling." He said, watching amused as I began to pace.

Rolling my eyes, I stopped for a moment turning to face him. Maybe I could scare him into getting me stuff, or leaving me alone with some cutie. That would be nice!

"I know what you are." I say, suddenly serious. I watch his face for any hint of emotion towards my words. He looks kinda... Nervous? Maybe I should have explained that I'm terrible at reading emotions.

Luke stares at me a moment longer, before sitting up straight. "Say it. Out loud. Say it."

I stare right back before grinning. Going up to him, I bop him on the head.

"Your Tinker Bell silly! Now grant me my three wishes."

Sighing, he shakes his head. "I'll make sure they give you a large room with padded walls when I send you away." He replied.

"Oh, great! Love you too Luke! I've been meaning to ask you! How's your father?"

Luke stared at me like I had two heads. "Um... My father is dead. You were at the funeral, how could you forget that?"

"Oh... Really?" I paused, looking down. "Guess the force wasn't wish you..." I mumbled. His father was dead? How would I not remember something like that? Now that I think about it... This has been happening a lot. Just the other day I forgot who my parents were when I saw them sitting at the dinner table. I also have this feeling that something isn't right. I see these glimpses of shadows and hear whispers calling out to me... But when I look there isn't anything there. It's beginning to scare me greatly.

My name... What was my name again? Oh yeah... Asher...

Asher Montgomery.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes had just opened when I was suddenly blinded by a bright light. As a reflex, I closed my eyes, before opening them slightly. Looking around, the light was nowhere to be found. In the distance, there was a faint echo that sounded like something dripping. Seeing no other option, I headed towards the dripping source slowly. When I had finally stopped walking, I could hear the dripping clearly to my left.

Suddenly a foul smell flowed through the air making me gag and cover my nose and mouth.  
After a moment, I heard a loud eating sound. Thump... Thump... Thump... My thoughts were racing quickly as a sense of danger fell over me. As if someone else was controlling my body, my hand reached out and caught some if the liquid dripping before it hit the ground. As it touched my skin, it felt like knives going through me. I gripped my hand in hopes of stopping the pain, when something caught my attention. My hand... Was glowing!

Holding it up to examine it more, a high pitched sound filled the air. It took me a while to realize that sound was me screaming. Wouldn't any normal person scream in this situation? I guess I was t exactly normal due to the fact that my hand was glowing and I could see through it! Soon y while body became like that until I started to sink below the floor. I wished that I made it out if this alive when I saw the fire blazing under me. In hopes of avoiding it, I tried to grab into anything I could as I sank lower.  
As soon as my skin made contact with the fire, I fell closing my eyes tightly waiting for it all to end.

Reality... It's such a scary thing when one actually takes the time to think about it... It had been almost a week since I had dreamt of my death. Only a few days since I have stopped talking to everyone. I haven't seen Cole since our fight and honestly it doesn't bother me much anymore. It feels like I am a walking corpse with no real goal in mind. I was finally coming to terms with reality am it is bittersweet. I had finally made up my mind after thinking about it a lot. I had to talk to Cole. I needed more answers. I needed to know why these things were happening to me. Having made my decision, I got up and headed out to my car.  
Pulling out the driveway I headed down the road. The drive to Cole's house was only about fifteen minutes so I had a bit to think about how I would approach the subject. I didn't want to just barge into his house and demand answers. Looking out my window for a split second was the wrong thing to do because when I looked back at the road there was a person standing there. I hit the brakes hard, jerking the vehicle and myself forward.

My adrenaline was pumping as I watched the person in front of my car. They seemed unfazed by the fact that I had almost run them over. I contemplated whether it was a safe move to get out of the car, so in the end I stated where I knew I would be safe. I blinked a few times, seeing my vision was beginning to get blurry. Eventually my head hit the steering wheel as everything went black.

The ground felt hard and ice cold. Opening my eyes, I found that I was lying on the ground. Looking around, I didn't see my car. I began to panic as I got up. I know for a fact that I had my car before my eyes closed. Walking down the road everything was silent for a few moments. I stopped walking and looked behind me.

Eventually I saw a car drive towards me. My initial instinct was to run and get to safety. When I tried to move, however, I found that I couldn't. It was like invisible chains were holding me down in place. The car showed me no intention of stopped. I could only look on in fear as it approached. What I did next wasn't very smart but it was the only thing I could do.

I crouched down and covered my head waiting for the impact. In the next second I felt as if I had just died just by seeing the car. When no deadly impact came, I opened my eyes only to see the car driving behind me. This confused me greatly because the road wasn't very large so it would have been impossible to avoid hitting something in the middle of the road. I watched with wide eyes as the car disappeared from sight. What on earth had just happened? 


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't told a single soul what had happened. I also never made it to Cole's house either. I was sitting in the park by myself. I would have stayed locked up in my room but I figured fresh air would be good for me. The sun was still shining in the sky letting me know it was around afternoon. After a few moments my sun was blocked by a figure. Looking up I saw a girl looking down at me. I just watched as she waved at me and smiled. I gave a small smile in return and waved back slightly.

"Hi! I'm Sam, what's your name?"

"Asher. Nice to meet you Sam." I replied, trying to be friendly even if all I wanted was to be left alone. She didn't seem to get the message though and took a seat beside me. I nodded every so often as she spoke even if I wasn't listening. It was times like these that made me glad I didn't like girls. They talked way to much about themselves and their lives in my opinion. While I was zoned out in my thoughts, she had stopped talking. It took me a few moments to realize it, as I glanced over at her. I did a double take because she wasn't there. I look around my surroundings in confusion, one thing stood out the most though. The quick glimpse of blue that made its way out of the park and around the corner. Have I officially gone insane?

Black. I would have never thought that I would start to fear the color. It seems that every time I see the color black something happens. Looking around me that was all I saw. Black. I don't know whether I should move or stay in the same spot. Taking a breath I started to walk forward slowly. Was my death waiting for me?

Were there questions answers to all my questions waiting ahead? Taking another step forward I heard a click as my foot went further into the ground. I jumped back as lights turned on around me one by one. The room was something out of the Victorian Era it seemed. It was like I was watching a movie. Around me people were dancing and having a good time.

I didn't understand what I was seeing. The music stopped playing as the party quieted down. I followed the people's eyes to the stairs where a boy was walking down the stairs. I started at him in a trance. He was so… Breath-taking. After watching him as he came down the stairs I laughed at myself. He looked so familiar. I had just figured out why. It scared me slightly but I had been through worse things.

The reason why he looked so familiar was because all I had to do to see him was look in a mirror. None of it made sense to me but I figured that examining my surroundings a bit more would explain something. His clothing was very stylish given the fact that it was outdated centuries ago. The jacket that covered his black pants and white shirt was a rich, navy blue. To top off his bottom selection, he wore black boots that looked like they were made of leather. Looking him over again, one thing stood out most. The silver pendant necklace around his neck.

I had seen it in a book before. I couldn't remember which one exactly. Coming back from my thoughts, I looked back to the other people to find that they were standing up from bowing. Why were they bowing to him? My head began to hurt. Looking over at the boy again, I watched him for a moment before his eyes met mine. He gave a smile my way before everything faded to black. My last thought was how could he see me?

I was determined to find some answers myself before I confronted Cole. I still had to talk to him about what happened. Flipping through some more pages, I cried out in victory upon seeing the pendant design. I scanned over the words but they only confused me further. Picking up my phone I called Luke.

"You better have a good reason for waking me from my beauty sleep, Ash." He groaned into the phone.

I grinned. His voice sounded pretty hot when he just wakes up. Best friends were a big no-no though. We had already has that talk.

"I need your brain for a bit. What is the Stonewood pendant?" I asked, looking at it in the book.

Luke gave a hum on the other side of the phone.

"The Stonewood pendant? Well it was a family heirloom for the royal family back in the… Oh, I don't know… 14th century? It was given to each crown prince as a symbol of the power and authority. This carried on for a very long time. However, during their final generation, which was a result in the prince not being able to produce an heir to the throne, the pendant disappeared the night of his coronation."  
I blinked in confusion. "Wait a minute. Couldn't his eldest daughter take over and become queen? How did the pendant disappear? I don't understand."

Luke sighed. "The eldest daughter couldn't have taken over and become queen. That would require she marries and they never found a suitor worthy enough to be king. It became complicated during their final days. Supposedly, there is a story within the family that claims the final prince to rule when the pendant was lost belonged to an affair the King had with a commoner. No one actually knows if that story was true except for the inside the palace. They wanted to keep the family pure which led to their downfall. In my opinion if they had looked at the common people they would have found many people worthy to be king. Anyway, moving on. The pendant. Since there was the story of the prince being the song of a commoner and not full blooded royalty, they blamed him for the disappearance of the pendant. Without listening to him, they executed him."

My blood ran cold when I heard that. They killed him without looking into the matter more? "So what happened?" I managed to ask barely above a whisper.

"After his death, the truth came out. It had to. The pendant was stolen from the prince that night by the eldest sister out of hatred and jealousy. Looking into the royal family more, it turned out that the prince wasn't from an affair the king had. His name was actually Daniel Eversting of Catherine and William Eversting. He was born to two comers. When Daniel was about the age of two, his parents were ambushed by robbers. They had hidden him that way he wouldn't be caught. The kind at the time had needed a son to take over after him and took the boy in and raised him as his own son. The elder daughter was shunned after that for many years." Luke explained.

"They didn't kill her? That's unfair to the prince!" I was beyond angry by now. Kill an innocent person without hearing them out but leave the real criminal to live!?

"They thought death would be too easy on her as a punishment. They stripped her of her dignity and to escape it all she killed herself."  
I sighed and covered my eyes with my arm. "Luke… How did he die?" I asked, frowning.

"He was pushed off a cliff, blindfolded, into a pit of fire." He stated before yawning.

I shout up, eyes wide. "I'll call you back later, Luke." I replied breathlessly. Something in my brain clicked as it began putting the pieces together. I had dreamt of myself falling to my death in a fire. It was dark all around me. I had seen my face on a person from centuries ago. The one thing that didn't make sense to me was… What did this have to do with me and where is the pendant now? 


	4. Chapter 4

My days were sluggish. I hadn't slept since I talked to Luke about the pendant. I have been doing my own research in hopes of finding its location. I haven't had any such luck. I set my cup on the counter, letting out a sigh. This was my sixth cup of coffee and I still wasn't fully awake yet. I grabbed my book bag and headed out the door. I sat in my car for a few minutes before driving off to school. When I arrived, I parked in my usual spot before heading to the art room. I sighed and sat on the stool looking at the brand new canvas in front of me.

I had a while until school actually started. Grabbing a few different paint brushes, and paints I wanted, I gave a small smile. I didn't know what I wanted to create. I started with blue and let my imagination do the rest. After an hour, I let out a sigh in relief. I sat back down on the stool, only just realizing I had stood up during my painting. When I examined it, I began to cry. I had pained my dreams together. The prince-like boy surrounded by fire. I sniffled and wiped my eyes, standing up. I walked out of the art room with my painting in hand. Going to the end of the hallway, I barged into the classroom. Not paying attention to the other people, I headed straight for Cole. I set my painting on his desk.

"I demand answers. To everything. Why… Why did you tell me that…?" I paused, and swallowed thinking back to the last time I talked to Cole. "That you were hired to assassinate me after learning the truth? Why am I having these weird dreams every night?" I asked, pleadingly. I was on the verge of breaking down again. This was too much to handle all at once. Cole let out a sigh as he looked at my painting. He looked like he was preparing himself for what would come next.

"Asher… What do you know? What dreams?"  
I stared at him, before grabbing his arm and leaving the classroom. I took him up to the rood where I knew for sure no would hear us talking.  
"The first night… I dreamt of my death. I fell into fire. My second dream doesn't make any sense to me. A car went through me. I should have..."

I took a breath to calm myself down.

"My third dream… I dreamt of that boy in my panting. He looked so much like me. He was also wearing some pendant called the Stonewood pendant" I explained, looking at Cole for any chance in his expression. There was none.

"He looked like you… because it was you. Asher think about it. Haven't you noticed that you are different from everybody else?"

I took a step back. "What do you mean different?"

"Those dreams… How do you even know they are dreams? They could very well be reality." He said calmly.

"No… They can't be! I would have died!" That fire would have killed me long before the car!"

Cole chuckled, before looking at me seriously. "You can't kill what's already dead Asher. It's physically impossible."

I took another step back, falling to the ground. His words kept ringing in my head. Can't kill what's already dead? What did he mean? I was a living thing. I drank coffee this morning! I drove my car! I talked to Luke… My head began to spin. Cole came over to me with a laptop in his hands. He didn't bring anything with him when we came here so where did that come from? He kneeled down in front of me, turning the laptop so I could see it. I stared at it in confusion before realization dawned on me.

"No! Stop it! You're lying!" I yelled, gripping my head. I just wanted everything to go away. Slowly my vision began to blur as everything faded to black.

My eyes slowly opened. I sat up and looked around. This was not a room I had ever been in. I looked down at the sheets that covered me. They were a rich blue that housed a gold crest in the middle. Staring at it a bit longer, I recognized it as the design I had seen on the Stonewood pendant. The walls matched the sheets on the bed, which made me laugh softly. I hesitated opening it. I didn't know what I would find on the other side. Taking a breath, I took a chance and opening it to reveal a hallway. I stepped out of the room and into the hall. I jumped in fear seeing two big guards standing outside the door staring straight ahead. On their metal breast plates I saw the same emblem as the bed sheets. Hesitantly,  
I poked one of the guards. When he looked at me, I squeaked.

"Um... W-what is that emblem? I-I have seen it a lot everywhere."

"It's our kingdom's crest." He answered gruffly.

"Kingdom's crest?"

"Forgive me your majesty. You are currently in the Eversting palace. Your home. You haven't hit your head at all have you?" he asked worried.

I shook my head quickly. "Not at all. I guess I'm still waking up from my rest."

I laughed weakly, before taking off down the hallway. When I was at a safe distance, I sighed in relief. Nothing was making sense anymore. Eversting palace? I have heard that name before. I can't remember where. This is so frustration. I hate this feeling! Feeling like I am trapped in a box watching my life pass before my own eyes. Slowly but surely the pieces were falling into place.


	5. Chapter 5

"What in the world does that mean?"

"That's what I'm saying! I don't understand it! I figured asking you would be the best optioin." I explained, looking down at Like. Currently we were on the couch, him lying wit hhis head in my lap.

Luke hummed as he played with my rubix cube. "Well, how are you thinking about it? Are you thinking in literal terms of mythological terms?"

"In literal terms, why? What does mythology have to do with this?"

"Everything, Ash. You're thinking about it all wrong which is why it's not making any sense to you.

I nodded slowly. "So... You're saying I'm not human." I frowned. I was definitely human!

Luke sighed. "NO! Ash, stop thinking literally! Think outside the box. Use that sentence as your base. Give me a sentence and I will show you what I mean."

I thought for a while. Luke just had to be all complex about this, didn't he.

"Um... Silent but deadly?" I asked, unsure I was even thinking correctly about this.

"Not... What I was looking for, but okay. So what's silent? There are lots of a thing that come to mind in literal sense but that's what we don't want. That gives reign to mythological thinking. Vampires are silent and deadly. Werewolves are too. There are ghosts too, to be more specific I would say demons. With those choices, I could then rank them based on the physical characteristics. Vampires I would put at a second after werewolves. Before you argue, yes I know that seems wrong but If you think about it, it makes sense. While vampires are quick and agile, they are often prone to make mistakes. Werewolves share those qualities; however they are more cautious beings. Ghosts would obviously be last since they have to try very hard depending on their experience to do any real harm. Understand my method of thinking now?" He looked up at my finally.

"Yeah… I think so." I said slowly, still letting everything sink into my brain.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Luke had said to me. I couldn't help but trust Luke over Cole. Ever since Cole had told me that he was hired to assassinate me, my trust towards him had diminished to basically nothing. Sighing, I sat back on my bed staring at the wall. I was so confused… I was also breaking the promise Luke and I had made.

He had been here with me throughout everything. I couldn't help but have stronger feelings towards him. I wouldn't dare say it to him for fear that it would ruin our friendship. That was the last thing I wanted. It just added more chaos to everything though. Putting together my dream and everything Luke had said, it made some sense.

Meanwhile my world was crumbling around me. My parents were ignoring me and I had refused to go to school. If I wanted to figure this out, I needed all the time I could get to think. Hugging my knees, I closed my eyes. It was both a good and bad thing. Bad since I went back to another weird dream thing and good because it would provide me with answers.

I was walking down the hallway of what looked like a high class place. I yelped when I heard a scream come from behind me. In the next second I felt myself make contact with the floor. When I finally opened my eyes I saw an angry girl on top of me. She looked exactly like the girl from that day in the park.

"Daniel, how could you do this to me!? You said you loved me! Why would you marry someone else!?" she yelled with tears streaming down her face.  
By now, I was utterly confused. Who was this chick and why did she think my name was Daniel? Thinking back, I remembered what Luke had said. Daniel was the name of the prince! I just happened to look like him…


	6. Chapter 6

I have been scared to death to fall asleep after that. Drinking another Monster, I clicked another website. I skimmed through it before stopping at a picture. I wouldn't' have cared if it wasn't for the fact that Luke and Cole were holding swords at each other's throat. I stared at it for a long time.

Cole was without doubt the guy in this picture. He had on red armor. In the middle was a red dragon. Luke must have been the good guy. In the middle… was "my kingdom's" crest!? So that meant that he was on my side. I started to laugh then. I had officially lost it. I was calling it mine when I wasn't even the prince. I opened another tab and googled the prince and his kingdom. I clicked on the first link I saw and read through it. Apparently the Luke look-a-like was Daniel's personal guard. This was very interesting information to learn. Scrolling down the page more, I stopped. Skimming the words I sighed. I know knew what that girl was talking about. Apparently the prince had a fiancé that he didn't love. I'm guessing that's who the girl was.

On the side before he had gotten engaged he was in a relationship… with one of the guards? This confused me greatly. As far as I knew guards couldn't be girls. So if the prince was a boy… and the guards were boys.. My face heated up. The prince wasn't straight!? Just… Like me… I sighed. I might as well just change my name to Daniel and wear fancy clothes at the rate this was going. One question kept ringing in my mind though. Why did Luke leave that bit out when he was telling the story? This just got more confusing….

To help me figure things out I created a chart with things I already knew. Daniel was murdered. He was engaged to someone he didn't love. He was in love with one of his guards. He wasn't straight. I sighed looking over everything before adding something of my own. _I am Daniel Eversting…_ I wanted to know more about his real relationship before I talked to Luke. Luke… Just hearing his name made my heart skip a beat now. Lord I am going through hell right now. If only I knew how true that was…

I gasped as I opened my eyes. Looking around I found that I was in my room. I have over that fact that I was Daniel. I never took his name as my own, but I accepted that I was the prince. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and stretched. Taking a breath, I yelped as a body collided with mine. When I looked at who it was I saw the Luke look-a-like on top of me. He looked happy about being here. In my room. In my bed. I blushed as he kissed me.

My heart skipped a beat, but I relaxed into him. I kissed back as our actions became desperate. The only thought on my mind was how great and natural this felt. His body molded perfectly to mind. When air became dire, we pulled away. He looked at me so lovingly, it stole my breath away. Wait, love? I remembered what I had read about the prince.

His personal guard was his lover! I couldn't believe it. Putting my hand on his cheek, I let my desires take over as I kissed him desperately. I needed to feel him on me. My hand slipped under his short. I was thankful that he wasn't wearing his armor yet or I would have become very frustrated. We pulled away to let our shirts fall to the floor before our mouths connected out. I was on cloud nine. My body called out to his as we grinded on each other. Everything felt so real but at the same time it didn't feel real at all.


End file.
